Things Happen
by Cheese Nachos Supreme
Summary: This is about the one time I met actual Pokemon: a Riolu and a Magnemite. Wait till I get my hands on that Riolu - he broke my window with his Hi Jump Kick, got me in trouble, distracted me from my schoolwork, AND forced me to write a story, that annoying wretch!


**~Things Happen~**

This is a story about not a made-up main character. In fact, this story isn't only about some random but real person - this story is about the author herself, Cheese Nachos Supreme. (Because her name is long, you can just call her Nachos if you want.)

OK. Let's just skip to the fun parts, shall we. I'm too lazy to type very much and besides, I'm gonna have to spare some time for gaming tonight before I have to start studying again tomorrow.

One school night, she was studying like any other high schooler (by the way, she was studying chemistry, which is not so bad) when she was interrupted by a sudden loud noise. Although it was the sound of glass breaking, it wasn't the sound of someone accidentally dropping a plate downstairs. In fact, it was as if the sound was coming from right behind her.

Nachos turned around on her swivel chair and was just in time to see the window of her room break into smithereens.

"HEYAAAAH, HI JUMP KICK!"

(I know you're not gonna believe this next bit, but do read on. Nachos didn't even believe her own two eyes that time.)

Suddenly a Riolu - a real live Riolu - jumped into the room from the broken window.

Nachos was positively tongue-tied for these reasons:  
**1.** Either the Riolu could speak English, or, even weirder  
**2.** She could understand the language of Pokémon, and...  
**3.** ...Wait. Is that really a Riolu I'm seeing?

A second later Reason Number Four came whizzing into her brain:  
**4.** That's a second-floor window!

Although the fourth reason was rather irrelevant, that was the only sentence she could think of saying to the Riolu.

"That's a second-floor window!" she cried in disbelief.

The Riolu rolled his eyes and said, "Have you ever heard of Magnet Rise?" And the next moment a Magnemite simply floated up to her broken window on the second floor and into her room.

"TA-DA," said the Magnemite with less emotion than a brick.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Nachos sputtered.

"We've come to request a story, of course," the Riolu said like a boss. "First let me introduce myself. My name is Sancho and I'm a Riolu from the Pokémon World."

"And I'm Magnemite," said Magnemite flatly. "Magnemite the Magnemite."

"Well, I'm Cheese Nachos Supreme. But why are you two here? Aren't you just imaginary characters?"

"Do we look imaginary to you?" Magnemite asked. "DUH." Any normal person would have said "duh" with a slight drawl and/or rolling eyes. But Magnemite's "duh" was obviously the roboticized kind of "duh".

"I knew it," Nachos muttered under her breath. "I keep telling my friends they were real but no one would believe me. Duh." She did a perfectly sarcastic kind of "duh". Then she switched back to the topic. "But why me? Why do I have to be the one who writes your story?"

Sancho rolled his eyes again as if it was obvious. "Well, your name was the only one that came up when we searched for the word 'nachos'," he said matter-of-factly.

Nachos frowned. "That's ridiculous."

"That's not ridiculous and we're not here to waste our time. Our Trainer Sybil's going to miss us if we stay here too long. So let's get straight to the point. Like I said earlier, we're here to request a story..."

"What story?" Nachos protested. "And can't you see I'm studying? I'm gonna have a chemistry quiz tomorrow."

"Chemistry is useless," Sancho said breezily. "At least in the Pokémon World. And answering your first question, we'd like you to make a Pokémon Adventure/Romance story."

Nachos rolled her eyes. "I'm too busy to write another one right now. Besides, I've got a lot of stories to finish: Chaotix Moments; The Girl, the Plants, and the Zombies; Insert Story Title Here; and The Old Chateau. And, if you'd like to read a romance story, you can look up Forever Changed or When Cute Girls Go Bad. That's all I'm saying."

Sancho looked frustrated. "A-HA!" he exclaimed. "THAT'S exactly the problem. In Forever Changed and When Cute Girls Go Bad, it's always a SnivyxOshawott pairing. See, Magnemite doesn't like it. He wants you to write a SnivyxMagnemite for a change."

"Magnemite doesn't like it," Magnemite said in a robotic voice.

"SnivyxMagnemite?!" Nachos looked amazed - or surprised - or maybe even horrified. "Magnemite doesn't even have a gender!"

"...but we ASSUME that our Magnemite is a male," Sancho added. "That work?"

"I'm busy," wailed Nachos.

Sancho tutted. "There's no such thing as too busy," he said. "In the Pokémon World, Gyms are always open, 24/7. And Pokémon Centers too."

"Is there a special reason you want a SnivyxMagnemite pairing?" Nachos griped. "I'm still not promising to write your story, though," she quickly added, in case Sancho and Magnemite interpreted her sentence differently. "A special reason?" Sancho repeated. "Of course there is. You see, there's this Snivy who's Sybil's starter. Her name is Knives. She's a really good battler and a bit cold-hearted. But Magnemite's in love with her. Head over magnets."

"So you're telling me to write about your fantasy?! What you WISH to happen?!"

"Yeah, and we're not quite finished yet," Sancho went on. "First we want a SnivyxMagnemite pairing, and then I want you to write a MagbyxRiolu one."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. Sybil has another Pokémon in her team, a female Magby named Pammee."

"Pammee?! What kind of name is that!"

"...she's really high-spirited, that Magby, and she's cheeky and so I'd like you to write a MagbyxRiolu story. The Riolu, of course, is moi. Yours truly. Oh, and it's written S-A-N-C-H-O, OK?"

"But I'm busy!" Nachos protested. "And um, I already know how to write your name. But I'm still busy!"

But they were already walking over to the window.

"Hey! Can't you listen to me?! Sancho! Magnemite! I'm busy!"

But they were already climbing onto the windowsill.

"Au revoir," Sancho sang as Magnemite jumped out first. He stayed up using Magnet Rise. Then Sancho himself jumped onto Magnemite and they began to lower themselves to the ground.

Nachos was still staring open-mouthed at the remains of her window when Sancho's head popped back up. "Oh, and sorry 'bout your window. And hey, I just thought of this. If you rearrange the letters in my name, you get NACHOS!" he chuckled. "Maybe that's also why we chose to come to you. Well. That's all. Ciao! Adios! Guten morgennnnnnn...!"

His head disappeared as Magnemite had obviously gotten tired of supporting him.

Nachos was still staring in his direction, thinking. "SnivyxMagnemite and MagbyxRiolu?" she thought. "How very ridiculous!" But then she turned back to her desk, on which she had put her sketchbook. It was open to the page showing her LomBreloom pairing and her ClefairyxRoselia one.

"Then again, these pairings are also weird, come to think of it," she thought. "So maybe, a SnivyxMagnemite and a MagbyxRiolu still make sense. Does that mean I'm gonna write their story after all?"

She shook her head. "Whether I'm gonna write it or not, now's not the time to think about that." Then she turned back to her chemistry book.

The door burst open.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR WINDOW...?!"

Nachos looked wildly between her mother and the broken window.

"I... I can explain!"

~ END ~


End file.
